Power War
by you're my Star
Summary: A few peeks into the relationship of the deceptive Simon Middleton and the brazen Felicity Worthington. Viola, I painted them a past. :]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either A Great and Terrible Beauty or Rebel Angels. I don't in any way profit from this story and all the creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator, Libba Bray. Blah, blah, blah. Just don't sue me, okay? 

A series of vignettes between Fee and Simon. Each chapter fairly short. The story takes place before and during agatb+ra. here's what I think could have gone on between the two of them. Mostly dialogue, paint a picture and go with it.

**---**

"Stop toying with Gemma." There's venom in her tone, something suggesting I back down and I almost do, but then I remember who I am and what I stand for. The Admiral's spoiled little daughter isn't going to order me around.

"I think it's best you stay out of my personal affairs, Miss Worthington."

"Or else?" She laughed a cruel, powerful laugh. "You have your mother ruin me along with my families reputation? I do recall that she has already tried that." Each of her words hit sharply, my mother is the devil herself and I choose to ignore the shameful fact, she knows this and she has used it as ammo against me.

The girl has a pinch of demon in her as well.

"Wrong."

"Then what? I do believe she is the only one with any control in your family."

I snickered under my breath; naive girl. She obviously didn't know _me_ very well. "I think not."

She muttered a sound of triumph and walked away from me, but I'm not ready for our game to end quite yet. She's alluring. Surprisingly challenging. Most of the girls that come my way are a ridiculously easy victory. There's a danger that lingers in the air long after she's gone, and something drawing me toward her.

I suppose that's why I'm tripping my way down the hall after her.

**---**

**review, please. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Both A Great and Terrible Beauty and Rebel Angels belong solely to their creator, I don't own the characters featured in this story and no profit is being made. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

"Why look, it's Miss Felicity Worthington." I say cheerily, walking up alongside Felicity and her chaperone.

"Simon." Felicity answers coolly, staring straight ahead. With curious eyes that consume a quarter of her face, the chaperone regards me. I suppose the young lady is deciding whether or not she's going to tell Mother and Father Worthington about the strange boy at the park whom had an interest in their precious, darling Felicity.

"It is a fine day for a walk."

"If you're going to point out the obvious, you should leave, rather than torture me with your company."

"My apologies." My voice is heavily saturated with insincerity. "Excuse me for attempting to carry on a conversation with you, I understand now that speaking civilly with someone is too complicated of a concept for you to grasp."

"You'd best be on your way then, wouldn't want to waste away this beautiful day with me. Honestly, I'm a lost cause." A smirk tugs the corners of her lips upwerd.

Slightly impressed, I grin at her vain attempt to rid herself of my company. "No one is a lost cause, Miss Worthington. Anyone can be taught to plaster on a smile and make nice with the guests, it'll only take a bit of training. I suppose I've no choice but to assume the role of your teacher."

"I hate to break your spirits, but I can't be trained to bend to your every demand. I'm not nearly as submissive as you seem to take me as, Simon."

"On the contrary I don't think you're submissive at all, but even the strongest of girls can find herself intrigued by a charming gentlemen like myself."

"Your arrogance isn't very charming at all." She remarks, her words accompanied by a rhythmic, muted laugh. I find I like this laugh far more than the cynical, biting laugh that often seems to escape her when I'm near.

"It is an unfortunate side effect of being my Mother's son."

"Ah, yes, your malicious, conniving mother." I can't help but feel like the manipulative and immodest Felicity is the last person who should be commenting on my Mother's character. "I do hope you take after your father."

She quickens her pace, her arm linked with her chaperone's, and I'm left behind. Content with the knowledge that I've just carried on a near decent conversation with Felicity (without having her threaten all types of harm upon me), I don't follow them.

* * *

**A/N:** Well. I updated. It only took me 2 months and then some, but chapter two has arrived. Hopefully it doesn't disgust you as much as it does me. Review, if you might be so kind (;. Point out any mistakes you see (as there are sure to be a few, due to the fact Microsoft Office is refusing to open and I had to resort to using wordpad). I really appreciate constructive criticism.

Chances are the next update will be posted far quicker than this one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Both A Great and Terrible Beauty and Rebel Angels belong solely to their creator, I don't own the characters featured in this story and no profit is being made. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

"Your eyes are quite lovely, Miss Worthington, a remarkable cloudy blue." Simon comments, glancing up from the book in his lap, my eyes dart away from the bookshelf and meet his.

Our fathers are sharing stories and playing card games a few doors down the hallway. Regrettably, Simon and I have been exiled to the library, and I had been perfectly at ease in the silence we had immersed ourselves in, but now as his eyes meet mine, my calm shatters and I find myself balancing precariously on edge.

"Flattery won't earn you any points, or respect for that matter, in _my lovely _eyes."

"And why not?" Questions Simon, his eyebrows arched.

"Because I'm not so easily impressed. I understand that your too obstinate and arrogant to even _consider _that I may be different from the other impressionable girls you've undoubtedly corrupted, but contrary to your ridiculous beliefs, I am ."

"Making a speech like that was rather bold of you."

"Unlike the other girls who fell victim of your tricks, I'm a bold person."

His eyes dance as he smiles merrily at me, his lips stretching in such a way that immediately makes me wary of his motives. I take a step back, retreating toward the door, my heel catches on the hem of my blue dress, and I feel it tear.

Attempting to infuse my voice with sarcasm, I say, "it has been _such _a pleasure talking to you, Simon, but I'm afraid I just _must _go." My voice raises a few octaves, and I turn fully to face my exit, more eager than I should be to leave.

"Farewell, Miss Worthington," he answers. I hear the thin, faint sound of paper sliding upon paper as he reopens his book and turns the pages, trying to locate where he left off.

Quickly, I pull open the door and leave the room, breathing in the freedom that the hallway offers. There's something about Simon Middleton that agitates me, setting me on edge. And I despise him for it.

* * *

**a/n: **Obviously, Fee isn't quite as fond of Simon as he is of her, she sees him very differently than he sees himself. Hopefully you didn't find her crazily out of character ;). Reviews are greatly appreciated (not to mention good karma).


End file.
